Surat Tantangan Akashi
by devilojoshi
Summary: Kuroko menerima surat bersampul hitam di bawah laci mejanya./ AkaKuro, Yaoi/ RnR?


_Semua orang tau jika Akashi adalah orang dengan pribadi yang sangat misterius. Mata merahnya yang selalu menatap orang-orang dengan datar dan tajam—memberikan kesan mengerikan sekaligus mengagumkan. _

_Setiap orang tau, jika ada seseorang yang berani menetang seorang Akashi Seijuuro, maka orang itu akan hilang dari muka bumi. Tapi, semua orang tidak tau sisi lain dari seorang Akashi Seijuuro._

_Karena yang tau akan hal itu hanyalah seorang Kuroko Tetsuya._

.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Pairing: AkaKuro**

**Warning: OOC, Typos and Miss typos, Yaoi/ MalexMale, dll**

* * *

.

**-Surat tantangan-**

Kuroko Tetsuya, pemuda manis dengan rambut _baby_ _blue_ itu sedang berjalan dengan buku di tangannya. Lorong SMP Teiko yang sudah terlihat lenggang karena setiap murid di sana sudah pulang. Kuroko sampai di depan kelasnya, melihat ke sekeliling ruangan ternyata memang hanya tinggal tasnya saja yang tertinggal di pojok kelas—tempatnya duduk. Tanpa pikir panjang, ataupun menghela nafas—Kuroko segera mendatangi mejanya.

Membereskan beberapa buku yang masih berserakan di sana, Kuroko beralih meraba bagian laci meja terdalam. Halis matanya terlihat mengenyit. Mengeluarkan tangannya, Kuroko melihat sebuah 'surat' dengan amplop berwarna hitam.

'_Surat tantangan?'_ pikirnya melihat amplop surat berwarna hitam, dengan sedikit corak api berwana merah di bagian atas amplop.

Kuroko membuka amplop surat itu. Matanya menelitik setiap tulisan tangan yang terlihat sangat rapih itu. Iris matanya terus bergulir membaca dari sudut ke sudut. Menghela nafas, Kuroko memasukkan 'surat tantangan' itu pada tasnya.

.

Kuroko keluar dari tempatnya biasa membeli vanilla _milk_ _shake_. Berjalan dengan santai sambil terus meneguk vanilla _milk_ _shake_ ukuran jumbonya. Berhenti saat sampai di halte bus, mata birunya—yang senada dengan warna rambutnya—melihat ke arah kanan, melihat bus yang sedari tadi di tunggunya datang. Kuroko segera masuk ke dalam bus itu, memilih bangku bagian tengah sebelah kanan. Melihat jalanan, pikirannya kembali pada 'surat tantangan' yang tadi di temukannya.

Membuka tasnya dan mengambil surat tadi. Matanya bergulir seperti pertama dia membaca surat itu. Sedikit semu merah terlihat di pipinya—entah apa artinya itu.

"Orang aneh," ucap Kuroko lirih sembari memasukkan kembali suratnya ke dalam tasnya.

.

Sampai, 'Akhirnya,' pikir Kuroko. Keluar dari pintu bus yang terbuka.

Matanya hampir membulat karena kaget. Sebuah pesawat kertas mendarat dengan sangat apik di bagian dadanya. Tepat di antara tangannya yang sedang memegang cup vanilla _milk shake_-nya dengan dadanya. Mengambil pesawat kertas itu, Kuroko membuka lipatan kertasnya.

Pipinya kembali bersemu merah. Melihat ke arah kanan, Kuroko melihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah sedang melihatnya sambil tersenyum—sangat tipis. Perlahan, Kuroko mendatangi pemuda itu.

"Kau lama, Tetsuya." Ucap pemuda berambut merah itu. Menepuk puncak kepala Kuroko dengan pelan—penuh kasih sayang.

"...Akashi-kun, harusnya tidak perlu menungguku." Jawab Kuroko datar.

Akashi tersenyum kembali, "Aku hanya ingin mendengar jawabanmu, Tetsuya."

"..." Diam.

"Jujur aku masih menunggunya dari dulu," ucap Akashi lagi.

Kuroko mengangguk dengan pelan. Melihat Akashi yang berdiri di depannya dengan seulas senyum yang—sangat—jarang sekali diperlihatkannya. "Aku terima tantangan Akashi-kun." Jawab Kuroko.

.

.

**Omake,**

Mata Kuroko sepersekian detik dan sepersekian milimeter sedikit membesar. Melihat tulisan tangan yang begitu sangat di kenalnya. Tulisan tangan rapih dengan beberapa corak tulisan jepang yang sangat diatur. Pipinya sedikit memerah, dengan bibir yang terangkat sepersekian detik.

_-Tidak lama lagi kau pasti datang untukku yang selalu menunggu dan melihatmu. _

_Bagaikan langit luas, kau memang sulit sekali ku gapai. Menyentuhmu saja sulit sekali ku lakukan. Menunggu jawabanmu walau banyak waktuku yang terlewatkan pun, akan ku serahkan. _

_Halte bus seperti biasa. Aku memberimu tantangan. Jika kau datang, itu berarti kau pemuda termanis yang menerimaku dan menjadi milikku. Tapi, jika kau tidak datang, itu artinya kau akan terus ku hantui dengan semua surat yang akan ku kirim._

_Dari banyaknya pohon cemara dan beribu pohon beringin, hanya kau yang ku cinta dan kuingin. _

_Akashi Seijuuro-_

Kuroko tersenyum sambil melipat kembali surat itu.

'_Bagaimana aku tidak akan datang, jika kau memang menungguku di halte dekat rumahku. Akashi-kun licik.'_

—Ya, tidak ada seorang pun yang tau jika setiap hari Akashi mengirimi Kuroko surat dengan semua tantangan dan kata-kata paling anti. Hingga akhirnya, saat ini—surat tantangan itu terpenuhi.

Ah, ya... sisi lain Akashi yang hanya di ketahui Kuroko adalah Akashi orang yang lumayan gombal.

.

.

**End~**

* * *

**A/N:** Drabble keduaku di fandom KnB ini. Ada yang penasaran dengan isi pesawat kertas yang di lepar Akashi? Silahkan bayangkan sendiri ya, hehe #digebuk.

Oh, iya.. kemarin aku masih bingung. Matanya Akashi itu beda warna atau merah aja? Di bagian opening KnB aku liat matanya Akashi itu beda warna tapi kok di flashback animenya, Akashi matanya merah aja ya? Mohon jawabannya, karena aku gak ngikutin manganya. *Situs baca mangga yang biasa aku kunjungin gak bisa ke buka lagi di lappy'ku T^T*

**Mind to review?**


End file.
